


The Final Gem

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Battle, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, M/M, Minor Ken Yukimura/Noshiko Yukimura, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soulmates, War, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The war is slowly drawing to an end. Both sides are fighting to take down the other and strengthen their forces. Only one side will survive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part in the KoSM series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes a trip to Cano Gleann.

HYDRA made their come back. Bucky Barnes, Steve Stilinski-Hale and several others were captured and used as guinea pigs for HYDRA experiments. They eventually managed to escape and arrived home.

The second HYDRA war began not long after. The pack soon went on a quest to get the gems that could turn the tide of the war.

Theo returned with their new Assets. The pack were horrified by the revelation that some of their friends were being used as weapons.

They soon met the ghosts of their ancestors. Things were changing and they were finally getting answers.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;  
_ **

The quest group members prepared for their trip to Cano Gleann. They packed enough clothes for at least five days. Bucky and Steve would be taking advantage of the extra time to go and visit Bucky's parents and siblings. Bucky and Steve were excited to visit Bucky's family.

"I can't wait to see them, Buck. I haven't seen them in awhile." Steve was saying.

"They probably miss you too." Bucky replied. Steve smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"The sooner you are packed, the quicker we can leave." he said. Bucky did as instructed, he closed his suitcase and dragged it off the bed.

"Everyone else should be ready in the foyer. Come on." Steve declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA began to make preparations for the ritual. The leaders stood looking over their subordinates.

"Zemo, what do you want to do?" Theo asked their co-leader.

"We hit them with all that we have." Helmut Zemo answered.

"Prepare your men for their training schedules. We cannot have a single weak link." Baron von strucker declared. The others nodded and went to hand out new orders.


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, and their friends get to Cano Gleann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Liam, the twins, and the Howling Commandos gathered in the foyer. Lydia activated the portal.

The group hugged Derek, Stiles, and their other kids. After picking up their luggage, the group then left for Cano Gleann through the portal. The portal closed behind them. Now, they had to get to Bucky's parents' house before heading to the palace.

* * *

**_North territory, border between Aster Aiyan and Cano Gleann;  
_ **

The Alliance and HYDRA armies set up camp in North territory, near the border between Aster Aiyan and Cano Gleann. 

Life living on the front lines was stressful and tiresome. Mages waged war using guerilla tactics. They would drop stink, smoke, and itching powder bombs on the enemy. Hippogriffs and griffins served as mounts.

The citizens living in North territory joined the fight. As time passed, the battles would become brutal.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Brett and Liam went on a date in the gardens chaperoned by Kalani. They looked at the beautiful flowers and Brett even asked to have some clipped for his boyfriend. Liam kissed Brett's cheek and thanked him for the sweet gift of flowers.

* * *

The next day, Derek and Stiles had bonding time with their children, Lance, Bobbi, Namikaze and Yukimura clans. They all sat down to tell some stories. They laughed at the ridiculous stories and cooed at baby pictures and tales. Stiles even told an embarrassing story about Rukia when she was a toddler.

"No, Dad!" Rukia yelled, trying to cover Stiles' mouth.

* * *

**_Barnes house, Cano Gleann;_ **

Bucky and Steve were left alone together. George and Winifred had taken the twins out to show them off to the pack. Bucky's siblings were visiting friends. Bucky rubbed his nose into the crook of Steve's neck causing him to giggle.

"That tickles." Steve laughed. Bucky chuckled and kissed him. He loved scenting Steve.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts feel that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

Will and Talia met with the other representatives of the other kingdoms. Derek and Stiles were there, representing Aster Aiyan. Braeden and Laura were busy with the war, so Will and Talia represented Cano Gleann.

Stuart and his wife, Reyna represented Shire Nation. Alex and Eliza represented Sakura Nation, while Howard and Maria sat in the chairs representing Ocean Nation. Erin and T'Challa were representing Shamrock and Sahara Nations respectively.

The royals talked about their military plans. Then the topic switched to the future.

"My country will take in refugees and help find homes for orphaned children." T'Challa said.

"We can offer them financial support and help rebuild their home countries." Talia offered. Each leader offered their plans and they agreed to cooperate with each other. The meeting was dismissed to talk with advisors in order to begin formulating their plans.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Lydia and Allison went out on a group date with Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Scott, and Isaac. They went to a festival.

The couples went to the food stalls and enjoyed the delicious festival foods. They ate their fill and had fun. The date was perfect and sweet.

* * *

While the festival was underway, the Howlies, Liam, Bucky, and Steve searched for Remus' vault. They went through all of the clues from the tales and other notes but hadn't found it yet.

The group was tired and sat down to rest.

"Why can't we find this damn vault?" Dum Dum cursed.

"Guys, stay focused." Monty cautioned. Steve stood up,

"Let's find a food stall out here and then go back to the drawing board." he said.

* * *

 ** _Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_**

The ghosts met to have a discussion. They were serious and had blank faces.

"HYDRA has some things planned." Teddy warned. The ghosts became alarmed.

"What more can they do?" Blaise asked. They shivered. No one really wanted a repeat of the first HYDRA war. The death toll had been too high. They were now worried and ready to warn the pack.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their chambers. They cuddled up close. Stiles rested his head on his husband's chest. Moments later, Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, before they drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	4. Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vault is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry to post this so late, but I kept getting sidetracked with other things. JfF will be next to be updated.

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Peter and Chris had some alone time. Peter looked lovingly at Chris. Despite being married for over 40 years, they was as sappy as ever.

"Still so handsome," Peter smiled as they kissed softly.

* * *

**_border between Shamrock and Sahara Nations;  
_ **

The border became dangerous as the Alliance and HYDRA began fighting. Both sides refused to relent and surrender. While the Alliance was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand. It would still be a long while before any one could pass through safely.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

After days of searching, the team of Howling Commandos, Bucky, Steve, and Liam finally found Remus' vault. They pried open the vault and found the Tesseract. As they reached in carefully with a pair of tongs; Remus Lupin-Black and Kevin Lupin's ghosts slowly materialized. Remus was in his 40s, while Kevin was in his 30s. Remus had light brown hair and amber eyes, while Kevin had brown hair and green eyes. He had the Hale build and face structure.

"Liam is an heir, but there is another heir." Kevin stated.

"Eh?!" Liam was shocked.

"You will find them soon enough. Keep thinking carefully." Remus smiled.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Kevin and Remus were reunited with the other ghosts. They hugged each other and smiled.

"Remus and Kevin, meet the Hale and Namikaze clans. They are your descendants." Neville said as he performed the introductions.

"You forgot Bobbi," Luna smiled gesturing towards the young blonde.

"The Namikazes and Bobbi come from Percy's line, though." Blaise threw in.

"Well, this is a handsome family," Remus smiled.

"Makes sense because I am a handsome man." he grunted when Kevin elbowed him in the side.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They kissed passionately, as they stripped down to bare skin.

When they were naked, Bucky laid Steve out on their king sized bed and went to grab the lube. He slicked his fingers up and prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve slowly. He kissed his shoulder as he thrust.

The pace was slow and careful. Bucky wanted him to feel good. Eventually, they got close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he came, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and snuggled him into his side. The blond sighed and drifted off in his husband's arms. He felt safe and cared for.


	5. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack tells old stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

The Howling Commandos, Bucky, and Steve began to look for Harry's vault. They followed every possible clue given.

However, they had some problems when looking for it. The layout of the castle had changed. The group grew frustrated with their lack of progress.

"Come on. We need to keep moving." Bucky said.

* * *

While the group searched, Remus, Kevin, Teddy, and Rowan met up. The ghosts weren't thrilled with Rowan. They looked disappointed. 

"Rowan, what were you thinking?" Remus asked.

"I was grieving!" Rowan defended his case.

"That is no excuse to abandon what family you have left." Kevin stated. Rowan looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Learn from your mistake." Teddy said.

* * *

While Rowan was being lectured, Lyon and Rukia had some alone time. They kissed softly in their room.

"I want to learn more about my ancestry." Lyon said.

"I know. I wish that the ghosts would just tell us about our families, but that's not going to happen." Rukia replied.

"Yeah. Just more wild goose chases until we get some more answers." Lyon sighed. Rukia kissed his cheek and they rested comfortably.

* * *

That evening, the pack bonded with stories. As they held their stomachs and laughing, they couldn't get over the funny childhood stories. In fact, they couldn't get enough of the tales, they had to have more.

* * *

After the pack parted ways for the night, Derek and Stiles retired to their bedroom. The married couple got ready for bed and laid under their warm duvet. Derek kissed Stiles' forehead before resting for sleep. 


	6. Ultimate Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Harry's vault continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

As the days passed, Malia and Kira slowly got closer. The young teenage girls kissed and smiled. The new relationship would bloom even more down the line.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

Brett, Liam, Mason, Kira and Malia hung out. The group of teens relaxed in the castle. They just wanted some time to relax and be teenagers; not super powered mythical creatures.

* * *

After lunch, Derek and Stiles had bonding time with their kids. The family plus son in laws, drew pictures. The art varied from portraits to landscapes. They enjoyed the family bonding time.

* * *

After a long search, Bucky, Steve, and their team finally found Harry's vault. They opened the door and retrieved the gauntlets. Harry's ghost appeared before them. The mage was in his 30s with black hair and green eyes. Harry smiled at them.

"Welcome." he greeted.

"Nice to meet you." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They cuddled close under the bed covers.

"We have nearly all of the gems and the gauntlets. Finally!" Steve was saying.

"I know. We have the upper hand." Bucky replied. The couple smiled happily. Then Bucky kissed Steve's cheek and they drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	7. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. JfF will be updated next.

The next day, Bucky, Steve, and the Howling Commandos had a training session. They trained with swords and their respective powers.

The session was well underway when Theo Raeken arrived. The man stalked towards them with his mind controlled team, all the while wielding the scepter.

The Guards came out and joined the Commandos. They rushed at each other in a rage. Swords clashed violently.

* * *

Inside the castle, Rukia and Liam met with Harry and the other ghosts. Liam and Rukia looked at each other in confusion. Why had they been called here?

"The heir of the Gauntlet is either Liam or Rukia." Harry stated.

"Dad won't be happy. He really doesn't want Liam on the battlefield." Rukia winced.

"You both can wield it." Luna added.

"He will have to come around when he considers the options." Neville pointed out.

"You try telling him that!" Liam exclaimed to Neville.

"We will explain it to him, don't worry." Harry reassured the siblings.

"Get ready to fight or this will not end well." Remus warned.

* * *

While Harry's heir was being revealed, the Commandos, their guards, and HYDRA fought. The fight was vicious. Both sides refused to relent.

Donovan was stuck down, he was dead before he hit the ground. Finally, Bucky managed to get the upper hand and outsmart Theo. He grabbed the Scepter. There was a flash as the mental control over the team broke. Tracy and the others collapsed to the ground.

Theo let out a furious scream as he lost his hold over the remaining quintet members. The surviving HYDRA foot soldiers grabbed Theo and fled the scene.

* * *

 The next day, a tea party was held to celebrate the gems and gauntlets being found. The pack, the Commandos, ghosts and their friends gathered in one of the ballrooms.

The table was filled with plates and platters of food. There were cucumber triangle, egg salad pinwheel, and ham and chopped watercress finger sandwiches in addition to smoked salmon and cream cheese on toasted bagels.

There were various side dishes in addition to scones and banana bread. The gluten free options consisted of goat cheese & fig cucumber cups, chicken finger furry & toasted coconut in Edive leaves. There was a bowl of house salad, and a platter full of fruit and melon ball kahobs. The scones options were orange cranberry, rose petal drop, and blueberry. The spread options were either devonshire cream or raspberry jam.

There was a various choice of desserts and sweets. For dessert; there were lemon pound cake cut in the shape of small top hats, chocolate cream puffs, violet and sakura mini eclairs, carrot cake with cream cheese icing, and bundt cake with blackberries and buttercream violets.

The other options consisted of crystallized edible flowers, Ginger snap cookies, and mini meringue nests with buttercream roses and fresh raspberries.

Finally, the drink options were; fruit punch, iced tea, and cherry lemonade. Everyone mingled and talked. The guests got into a discussion over the gems and their heirs.

"No! Liam is not using the Tesseract! He is still a minor and my baby!" Stiles was saying.

"Liam is too young to be put on the battle front. Rukia is more experienced." Derek added.

"We still need someone to use the Tesseract since we adults will either be too busy or needed elsewhere." Cora pointed out.

"Fine. Liam can use the Tesseract." Stiles grumbled.

"He can also use the Gauntlet." Neville mentioned.

"Either him or Rukia." Blaise threw in.

"Rukia can have the gauntlet." Stiles said firmly.

"Ichigo will be with the kids." Derek decided.

"Do not let them out of your sight." he finished, directing the last sentence to Ichigo.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped while kissing each other passionately. When they were nude, Bucky reached for the lubricant and started to slick up his fingers.

He prepped Steve carefully and kissed him. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Bucky slowly thrust inside of Steve, kissing him all the while.

They made love slowly. Bucky took his time pleasuring his husband. After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality, about a half hour, they were close to coming.

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and stroked him. Soon, they both came with soft cries and kissed just as softly. The couple drifted off, smiles on their faces.


	8. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are trained to use the gems and gauntlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. After this, we're going back to JfF.

A few days had passed since Bucky reclaimed the Scepter. Sirius's ghost had arrived and greeted Bucky.

Sirius was in his 30s with black hair and blue-grey. He had aristocratic features.

"I would like to speak with you." Sirius said to Bucky.

Ken, Rowan, and Harry gathered for a mini family reunion.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Uncle Harry." Rowan apologized. Harry softened before hugging him.

"Apology accepted." he said.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

The heirs got together to practice wielding their respective gems and gauntlets.

Tony had Soul while Jemma wielded the Aether. Steve and Rukia wore Necklace and Gauntlets respectively. Bucky, Malia, and Liam held the Scepter, Orb, and Tesseract gems.

They practiced with their respective gems under careful watch. They needed to be ready and safe while handling these things.

Tony, Jemma, and Malia had experience with their gems while the others were still trying to figure out their capabilities. As the days passed, the more they practiced, the better they got. However, they still had a ways to go.

* * *

While the heirs practiced, the ghosts had a reunion. They were so happy to be back together again. They hugged and sat down to catch up. It was good to see them reunited.

* * *

After being rescued, Corey, Hayden, Tracy, and Loki were placed under a healer's care to recover from their ordeal. While they were making progress day by day, it would take them a long time to recover completely.

* * *

**_Stilinski-Hale chambers, Magi Dale;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled close in their chambers. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest while Derek read a book. When the time came to turn off the lights, they kissed and smiled before Derek put out the candle. It was time to rest in warmth and safety.


	9. Time for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance sweeps through the Nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A week later, the Alliance army took back Saharan Nation with the guidance of the Wakandan Army and the Avengers. They began to aid the people that were displaced during the war.

The Alliance then reached Ocean Nation and aided rebels. Ocean Nation was reclaimed and HYDRA was forced to flee.

One day, Corey had a family reunion with his parents, siblings and Mason.

"Corey!" Mason beamed, hugging him close. They all hugged and clung to each other.

* * *

A few days later, Ken and Noshiko sat down with Harry, Kira, Luna, Rowan, and Kotobuki.

"We need to explain how we met." Noshiko began.

"We met at a friend's birthday party." Ken started, as he spoke, the story unfolded...

_Ken and Noshiko had been invited to a mutual friend's birthday party. Noshiko accompanied a fellow kitsune to said party._

_"Noshiko, meet Ken Yukimura." their friend said, performing the introductions. Ken smiled as he looked in her eyes. The pair hit it right off and became friends. Over time, the friendship deepened._

_One day, their friends asked them a question..._

_"When are you getting married?" a friend asked. They were shocked and froze._

_"We haven't talked about it." Ken said finally. The couple had to think about their future together._

_Ken was in deep thought. He thought about how much he loved Noshiko and felt a rush in his head as mental barriers collapsed and ancient memories surfaced._

_He remembered his happy childhood as the middle child in a family of five. Making a pact with Rowan, swearing to be blood brothers forever. Meeting Noshiko, becoming friends, falling in love with her. The war. Marrying Noshiko and his death in battle. Finally, he remembered his own name._

_"Rhys Potter?" Ken muttered in surprise, before smiling._

_"I knew I would see her again."_

"The rest is history." Ken said, concluding his tale.

"I'm happy that I have you back." Noshiko smiled at Ken.

"Oh, that is so cute." Kira smiled. Ken kissed Noshiko and smiled. He wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

After lunch, the ghosts met with Derek, Stiles, Alex, Eliza, the Namikaze siblings and their spouses. They were listening carefully.

"Gerard betrayed Alex and seized the throne of Sakura Nation, despite being disowned as heir." Eliza began.

"He trapped me into a stature." Alex growled.

"He went on to attack Magi Dale and took control of Aster Aiyan for 7 years." Stiles continued.

"Matt was a total creep and sold us out." Ichigo grumbled.

"Cora was lost to us that day." Derek sighed.

"Five years later, Derek found me. I was living in a village in Cano Gleann with my guard Alex and Rukia." Stiles smiled.

"We then found our friends and reversed the curses placed on them. During the way, Alex was found and freed." Derek recalled.

"A year after that, we reclaimed territories and succeeded. Cora was found and returned to us by Ichigo." Stiles added.

"We reached Magi Dale after a year and took it back." Derek mused.

"Gerard and Kate were killed in the final battle. Their minions were executed." Ichigo threw in.

"We have ruled Aster Aiyan ever since." Derek finished. Shock and sadness filled the air.

"The Black curse strikes true." Sirius cursed.

"We've come a long way ever since." Derek smiled.

* * *

That night, the Stilinski-Hale brood met with Harry to have family bonding time. They looked through family albums.

They had fun going through all of the baby pictures and remembering embarrassing moments. The family had more time than ever to grow and become ever more closer.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky had Steve pressed against the wall of their chambers.

They kissed and stripped before pressing against the wall once more. Bucky turned and grabbed the lube and prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He then thrust hard into Steve, starting a quick pace. He move fast and kissed Steve hard. All too soon, Steve moaned out loud before cumming onto his stomach. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

After pulling out, Bucky kissed him and laid him on the bed before cleaning him up. They rested the whole night through in each other's arms.


	10. Secret Backup Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA has another trick up its sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. JfF will be updated next.

A few days later, Corey and Mason were out in the garden. They walked side by side, with shy, blushing faces.

"Corey, I think I love you. In fact, it's more fitting to say I know that I love you." Mason confessed. Corey took his hands and turned to him.

"The feeling is mutual." he replied as he kissed Mason softly.

The Howling Commandos, Bucky, and Steve got together to hang out. The friends talked about their childhoods. They ate some snacks and enjoyed themselves. It was a fun time.

* * *

That evening, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They watched a one act play production. They enjoyed said production. The couples ended the night with a round of applause for the cast.

* * *

 The next day, Bucky and Steve had bonding time with the twins. They played with their twin babies. The babies bounced in their laps. As their parents ticked their little bellies, the babies giggled and chewed on their tiny fists. The parents loved their tiny family so much.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They stripped while kissing, then Derek grabbed the lube. He prepped Stiles carefully, all the while marking his neck with hickeys.

When Stiles was ready, Derek slicked himself up and took him. Derek made slow love to Stiles. Eventually, they came with gasps against each other's lips. The couple smiled and kissed some more. They couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA had just finished their preparations. The ritual circle was set up. Moments later, a portal opened and spat two figures out. Thanos and Madam Masque were finally back.

The duo were confused but eventually realized where they were.

"Welcome back." Baron von Strucker said.

"It's good to be back." Thanos smirked.


	11. Safer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris listen to their spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_Wakanda, Sahara Nation, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

T'Challa, his people, and the Avengers had a meeting. They were focused on rebuilding. They went through a whole list of items and checked off what they had done. The royals had to fix their nations.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Peter and Chris listened to the spy reports.

"Ocean and Sahara Nations were reclaimed." a spy reported.

"Has there been any progress on resettlement?" they asked.

"It has started in most nations and territories." came the reply. The couple smiled. HYDRA was on the run and their allies were in the progress of rebuilding.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;  
_ **

****Alex and Eliza held a mini family reunion. Peter and Chris came with their children. Allison and Lydia turned up with Malia, Bobbi, and Owen. The family met up and hugged. Then they walked into the dining room for lunch.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

The pack attended a tea party with the Howling Commandos. There were three tables filled with food. The first table held pitchers filled with Green tea, cherry lemonade, and water. Several cups were placed into rows and filled with either tea, lemonade, or water.

The second table held a platter filled with cucumber tea sandwiches. A tray held philadelphia and tuna sushi rolls. The side dishes consisted of fruit kehobs of black, blue, and raspberries, tuna nicoise in celery stalks, meringue kisses, and rose petal drop scones. Rose petal jam was in a jar nearby.

The third table consisted of dessert platters. The options were chocolate mochi ice cream, almond macaroons, cream puffs, lemon bars, and strawberry shortcake.

The guests mingled and talked. They enjoyed the tea, delicious foods, and company.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"We did it. We made this world safe." Steve was saying.

"HYDRA is still out there, Steve." Bucky warned.

"But they are weak. It won't take long for us to finish them off." Steve reasoned. Bucky and Steve kissed and wished for an even brighter future.

 


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles look in the family scrapbooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

A few days later, Howard and Maria were in the capital of their kingdom. They were happy to be finally back home. The couple surveyed their kingdom.

"We can fix out nation but we must factor costs." Maria was saying.

"We can talk to a treasurer." Howard offered.

"We are going to fix this." Maria vowed.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve sat in Bucky's lap, kissing his cheeks and lips. Bucky laughed and kissed his husband back with love and tenderness.

* * *

The next day, the ghosts visited their respective families.

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

Luna arrived with Allison, Lydia, and their children in tow. They hugged Alex and Eliza. Peter and Chris arrived with their younger children. Lyon and Rukia followed.

Harry stayed behind in Magi Dale and went to visit Derek, Stiles, and their remaining six children.

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

The remaining Hale and Barnes pack members gathered in the yard. A portal opened and Bucky, Steve, the twins and four ghosts stepped out. Sirius, Remus, Kevin, and Teddy greeted their descendants.

Susan went to Shamrock Nation to visit Erin, while Blaise headed to Ocean Nation. Finally, Neville headed to Shire Nation.

After seeing for themselves that their descendants were thriving, they sighed in relief. All of their sacrifices weren't in vain.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA plotted in their hideout. They were all terrified and paranoid.

"What can we do?" a minion asked.

"We must prepare again." Thanos replied.

"We can't afford failure." he finished.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The couple looked at their kids' scrapbook.

"Look at Steve chewing on his fist." Stiles commented.

"His cheeks were so rosy." Derek laughed. He kissed Stiles' temple when they saw him holding their infant babies in the book. He was so proud of his family.


	13. Big Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret figures try to formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. JfF will be next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

A week later, Lyon, Rukia, Ichigo, Cora, and their children had some time to bond. They played card games such as Gin Rummy, Go Fish, and Uno. They enjoyed the competition. They each played to win, but ultimately, it became regular fun.

The Howling Commandos gathered to bond. They went out for a beer and dinner. They enjoyed the talks and food. It was a great time.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close under their bed covers.

"Have you ever thought about having more children?" Bucky asked.

"I want some more after HYDRA is gone." Steve nodded.

"Smart." Bucky admitted. Then the couple kissed and thought about their future children.

* * *

A few days later, Madam Masque arrived in Magi Dale. Even after all this time, she was hellbent on getting revenge on Luna. She had tracked her descendants to three kingdoms; Sakura Nation, Cano Gleann, and Aster Aiyan. Sadly, Sakura Nation was like a fortress, impossible to gain access. Her allies were trying to gain entrance to Cano Gleann. So Aster Aiyan was her best option, now to await the perfect opportunity-perfect.

Masque hid as Malia passed through the market to a far away stall. She sprang out and tried to grab the teen. Malia screamed when she was grabbed.

Chris and Allison heard her scream and ran to her. Chris grabbed Malia and Allison went for Masque.

"I'll get Lovegood's sprawn. She will pay for what she did to my face!" Masque promised as she fled.

* * *

The next day, the pack had bonding time. They piled on top of each other. Their pack bonds hummed, as they enjoyed the closeness. Minutes later, the pack took a nap, calm and happy.

* * *

Elsewhere, a pair of mystery persons held a meeting. 

"We need to go back." the first person was saying.

"I agree, but we need a plan of action." their companion pointed out. Lily Evans-Potter and her son Percy Lupin-Wood looked at each other, out of ideas and tired. All of sudden, someone cleared their throat. They turned to look at the newcomer in surprise.

"I think I might have a good plan." they said.


	14. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heirs continue training with the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted tmw.

A week later, the pack was in the castle. When several ghosts slowly appeared around them. They were shocked by the new arrivals.

"We didn't know you would come." Derek spoke.

"We are here to help with HYDRA." Lily smiled.

Thank God!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You will not have to worry." James promised.

* * *

  ** _Ocean nation;_**

Blaise introduced his wife to their descendants.

"This is Tracey, your great grandmother. Tracey, meet our great granddaughter Maria, she's Nico's youngest child. Those guys are her husband Howard and their son Tony." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Maria greeted. The family hugged each other close.

"Come on in. I bet that you are hungry." Maria said.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan:_ **

Harry introduced his parents, wife, and son to their extended family.

"Mom and Dad, you know Jamie and Moira." he was saying.

"Yes." James replied.

"Well, meet the rest of the family. These are Lily Luna's grandson and great grandchildren." Harry responded, Then he went on to introduce the Stilinski-Hale brood and Namikazes.

"Nice to meet our great grandchildren. Look at you." Lily smiled. The family was emotional. This had been a long time coming.

Ted, Andi, Adam, and Dora were reintroduced to Teddy. Teddy was shocked and happy. Kevin, Talia, Will, Laura, and Braeden were then introduced. Kevin hugged Riana, after their brief reunion ended, Riana was reintroduced to her descendants. The family hugged and smiled wide.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Andi said.

* * *

Similar reunions took place in Shamrock, Shire, and Sakura Nations. Amelia Bones and Sean Rogers met Erin first then were introduced to Steve and his twins. Sean was thrilled to meet another namesake.

Neville introduced his parents and Hannah to Jemma and Stuart. Luna happily introduced her parents and Rolf to their extended family and vice versa. They were all so very happy. The families were happy and reunited.

* * *

A few days later, Tony, Jemma, and the other heirs practiced with their respective gems and gauntlets. Tony mastered his gem so he used a sword during practice. While Malia opted for a battle axe. The other heirs still had a ways to go before they could truly wield their weapons. They were to continue practicing until they could safely wield the weapons.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed.

"The kids are doing well." Derek was saying.

"Rukia wants to master them all one at a time." Stiles mentioned.

"That is smart." Derek nodded.

"I'm sure that she can do it." Stiles replied. Then Derek and Stiles laid down to relax.


	15. Moments for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes time for their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

Life on the front lines was brutal and tiresome. HYDRA tried every chance they saw to fight the Alliance soldiers and get past the border. They were desperate to turn the tide of the war.

One day, the Alliance leaders gathered together for a meeting.

"They are desperately trying to get through." Derek reported.

"They'll try anything at this point." Talia warned.

"Be prepared for anything. They have nothing to lose." Will added.

* * *

A few days later, Corey and Mason went out on a date. They went to a restaurant. The couple ate meat buns and vegetables. They enjoyed the date. The young couple kissed softly. Their romance had been renewed.

* * *

After lunch, Derek and Stiles had bonding time with their children. They played Gin Rummy with their kids. They had fun playing. Steve put out all of his hands and won the game. Everyone groaned as he won yet another match.

* * *

That evening, the pack bonded by playing Bingo. The pack went several rounds. They all won prizes and had fun.

The next day, the Howling Commandos had bonding time. They played poker. They were all paranoid and looked at their cards repeatedly. After a few moments, they revealed their cards. They all had two pairs, so the game ended in a tie.

"After all that, we have a tie!" Dernier exclaimed. They groaned and threw down their cards.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped as they kissed passionately. When they were nude, Bucky laid Steve out on the bed before grabbing the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

They made slow love. Eventually, they came with groans and soft sighs. As they recovered from their highs, the couple kissed sweetly and sighed.


	16. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA rushes on all fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. The prologue for Who Killed Zemo will be posted next.

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

A week later, the Alliance army stood across from Crossbones and his army. The army was made up of STRIKE teams. Crossbones and his army had stormed the capital, and went looting.

Minutes later, Laura and Braeden arrived with their weapons and forces. They were ready to fight and free the capital.

They yelled and rushed to the destroyers. The battle was for their families and subjects.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Sahara Nation;  
_ **

Baron von Strucker brought his own army to attack Wakanda. Wakanda was flush with advanced technology and HYDRA wanted it.

T'Challa led his army in preventing the enemy from taking over. T'Challa transformed into his panther form and charged. He refused to give his kingdom to them.

* * *

While their allies fought the enemy, Thanos had his own problems. He, Madam Masque, Zemo, and a furious Theo arrived with their own forces for the final battle.

The heirs arrived with their own forces. Rainbow colors lit up the battlefield, as they charged at each other, full force. This battle would decide the fate of the kingdoms.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

****HYDRA soldiers attacked Magi Dale. They had resources HYDRA couldn't pass up. The guards and Avengers arrived to defend their kingdom. The combined forces tried to force back the enemy agents. It was time to end it.

* * *

While the agents fought, Mr. Blue, Lash, and Dottie snuck through the kingdom. They had a job to do. 

A few minutes later, the trio found their targets. Rushing out, they grabbed Claudia, the twins, Aurora, and Zack. Aurora and Zack tried to kick and fight back. Sadly, the trio came prepared.

They forced a potion into the older kids' mouth and gave the twins small candy melts laced with a sleeping agent. The kids fell asleep and were carried out. They finally had leverage over the royals.


	17. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers make it to the forest as the battle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

HYDRA battled the Alliance army. The STRIKE forces fought dirty and violent.

Eventually, Crossbones was captured and stabbed through the chest. The soldiers soon surrendered. The Alliance army cheered before rounding up the enemy soldiers.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Sahara Nation;  
_ **

HYDRA fought T'Challa and his army. Unexpected aid came in the form of Kanye, Teddy, and Kevin. The newcomers helped turn the tide of the battle. 

Von Strucker tried to lead a charge in order to fight back. Sadly, he was swarmed by the stronger and experienced soldiers and killed on the spot after the rush into the battle failed. The survivors were then bound and taken to prisons.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thanos, Masque, and Theo battled the heirs. While their minions were handled by other soldiers and ghosts, the heirs used their Infinity Gems. The battle was fierce, forcing all six gems to be used.

Tony used his Soul Gem to control the enemy's soul while Malia took out the Orb to level the battle ground. The ground blew up from under the enemy's feet, taking out a quarter of HYDRA's forces and causing the forces to back up.

Steve and Bucky teamed up to fight back to back. Steve used the Time gem to either reverse, speed up time or send the enemy through time. While Bucky used the Scepter to mind control them into surrendering. To their dismay, the leaders seemed to be immune to the mind control effects. However, the Necklace gave them pause.

Jemma used the Aether to warp Reality, while Liam used the Tesseract to open up portals. As a result, HYDRA were taken aback as reality distorted and they fell through portals. Sadly, Masque and Thanos were relentless. So Rukia put on her gauntlets.

Rukia proceeded to use all six gems from the Tesseract to the Scepter. The leaders and over three-quarters of the army were killed. The few enemies that survived her fighting were taken to secure infirmaries. Rukia was considered the biggest victor.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

HYDRA fought the Avengers and guards. The mythical creatures and villagers joined the fight with torches and pitchforks.

The fierce attack took them by surprise and HYDRA tried to fall back. Sadly, the villagers were hellbent on not letting history repeat itself. In the end, HYDRA were defeated with any injured soldiers not likely to survive.

* * *

**_the forest, Magi Dale;_ **

Mr. Blue, Dottie, and Lash met up with some agents. They then tried to escape with the children. They didn't get far before the Commandos and Peggy surrounded them.

They grabbed the kids and those without the children attacked. A fierce fight broke out. After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality, fifteen minutes, the battle ended.

The kidnappers were killed with ease. The bag was opened and kids brought out. Said kids were swaddled. They were still asleep and would need to have a check up.


	18. The Importance of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack members say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted tmw. Why the rush, simple, I want to get started on Love in Wakanda ASAP. I've put it off long enough.

A few days later, Will and Talia began the process of cleaning up the capital. Derek, Stiles, and T'Challa were well underway and wanted to first clean and offer health care before resettling.

The citizens happily accepted the health care. The kids were checked out and given a clean bill of health. The royals could now make their kingdoms better places.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver and Percy had a family reunion. The couple and Ash were introduced to their living relatives. Ichigo and Rukia were shocked to see their siblings and parents. When they recovered, they ran to hug each other, crying tears of joy.

Everyone hugged and began to talk to get to know each other. It was a joyous occasion to build bridges and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

Teddy, Victoire, Henri, and Marie-Jeanne reunited with Alex and Eliza. Then Bucky's family came forward. Teddy and Victoire were so excited to meet their great great grandchildren and shower them with affection. 

The kids soaked up the attention as their great great grandparents and aunt cooed over them. The adults thought it was so cute and took out cameras to memorize the moment. They wanted to remember this moment forever.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

A few days later, the ghosts and pack gathered to say their goodbyes. The pack didn't want to say goodbye and some members even cried.

"We may be gone but you will have us always watching over you." Susan promised. The ghosts solidified enough to be hugged. When the hugs ended, they faced away as the afterlife finally took them.

The pack waved goodbye and went their separate ways. They had to learn how to move on without them.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled in their large canopy bed, basking in the closeness. They were happy that HYDRA was gone forever. Now, they could breathe. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family take time to bond after reclaiming their thrones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epilogue will be posted next.

The kingdoms were united in a permanent alliance. Sakura Nation revealed that Eliza had the true claim to the throne through her bloodline. The other families returned to using their ancestral family names. The kingdoms now had more stability under their specific leaders.

* * *

**_Sahara Nation;  
_ **

Derek, Stiles, their kids, and their grandkids visited the summer home Harry had written about in his journals. On their arrival, T'Challa stepped out of the beautiful two story home to welcome them. The group hugged the king and smiled.

"Welcome everyone." T'Challa said.

"Please come in and take a tour." he finished. The family went through, looking for familiar landmarks.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Lydia, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to a carnival. The carnival had games, prizes, and performers. They enjoyed some quality time together. The night was clear and full of fun.

* * *

The next day, the Howling Commandos went to a soccer game to bond over the sport. The friends had fun eating snacks and drinking sodas. The men were laughing and cheered when their home team won.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They kissed softly on their bed. Moments later, Bucky removed Steve's shoulder and nipped at his shoulder. The prince grinned.

Bucky stood up and took off his own robe before grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He slicked up his own fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and Steve got into his lap and started to slide himself down.

When Steve was sitting down, Bucky took control and started a fast pace. Several minutes later, the couple came hard and kissed harshly. When they were recovering from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve cuddled under the duvet, tired and sated.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdoms have changed after five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. WKHZ will be updated next.

Five years had passed since the five battle. The kingdoms were thriving and growing exponentially.

One day, the merchant association hosted a meeting. The five years anniversary of their victory was approaching.

"The annual commemorative carnival is coming up." a merchant was saying.

"We need something special." Ichigo replied.

"We can cast a talent show." a baker offered.

"That's perfect." the local butcher smiled. The merchants continued to plan the carnival events and attractions.

The royals held a meeting. They talked about the progress that they'd made. Then the topic turned to their current problems.

"I will send soldiers to look through the forests." Derek offered.

"No need. We only have bandits." Erin Bones responded. They soon finished the meeting before returning to other duties.

One day, the Black pack and their relatives got together for a family reunion. They hugged each other, all the while greeting each other. They were so happy to be together again.

"Everyone, lunch is ready. Come on and eat." Winifred smiled.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Danny went out on a group date. They went to a potluck dinner.

They filled their plates and sampled the many delicious food. There were casseroles, fruit platters, BBQ sandwiches and much more. Dessert were pies and cookies. The drink options were tea, or lemonade, or water. The friends laughed and enjoyed the cooking. 

* * *

The ghosts watched their loved ones in the afterlife. They were happy that their families had their names back. They rejoiced in the fact that their descendants were thriving despite HYDRA's attempts to eliminate them. The pride that they felt couldn't be described.

* * *

One day, the pack held a huge tea party to celebrate their victory over HYDRA. Their friends from other kingdoms came.

The tables were packed with platters of food. The main course consisted of cucumber, Deluxe chicken and egg salad sandwiches. There were triangles, pinwheels, and finger sandwiches.

The side dishes were; curry, gingerbread loaves, scones, fruit pizza, and sushi rolls. The choices of scones were; blueberry and rose petal drop. To go with the bread and scones, there were; apple butter, orange marmalade, and rose petal drop jam. The choices of sushi rolls were; Philadelphia, tuna maki, and California.

For desserts; the choices were; crystallized edible flowers, Spring Bonnet Petit Fours, almond macaroons, and peanut butter M&Ms brownies. The other options consisted of lemon pound cake cut in shapes of top and sun hats, mini coffee eclairs, chocolate mousse cake, and cream puffs. For drinks, there were cherry lemonade, iced tea, and water.

The guests loaded their plates with food, and sat down to talked. They spent the afternoon, mingling and having fun. They were proud of their families.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their chambers. They kissed softly, sighing into the kisses and melted into the touches.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their bedchambers. Bucky sat Steve in his lap.

"How about having that baby?" Bucky smiled at his husband.

"Whenever you are ready, we can try." Steve replied, as he smiled softly and cuddled under Bucky's chin. He wanted to raise more children with his wonderful husband.

The world was finally safe and they had their homes back. They, and their other friends could now look forward to a safe childhood for their children.


End file.
